Bella's a vampire?
by loz191
Summary: What happens when Edward thinks Bella is cheating on him? Little does Edward Know Bella is really a vampire and the two guys he saw in the photo are Bella's brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Bella runs away to Mystic falls, will Elena get jealous? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- :D Two fanfics in the same day, that's how great Iam. Nah I've been writing them on my iPod for a few weeks. :P**

**This one is set before New Moon and before Katherine comes into it (I can't remember which book she comes in, I've been to busy reading Vampire Academy :D)**

**Bella is Stefan and Damon's sister, the rest of her backstory will unravel soon :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly I am neither Stephanie Myer nor L.J Smith. If i was L.J Smith i would have finished the next night world book 11 YEARS AGO! (That's when the last one came out)**

**P.S. I write short chapters, it's part of life, so NO COMPLAINING :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

Edward's POV

I was watching Bella sleep and listening to her sleep talking. She was saying the usual things, my name, Charlie's name and some other trivial stuff. I thought I was ready for anything that would come out of her mouth until she said something I think I would of never been prepared for.

"Damon, no! Stefan, stop! Please stop! STEFAN! DAMON! NO!" she yelled as she tossed and turned. After a few seconds she was back to peaceful, undisturbed sleep like nothing had happened.

In my shock I had taken a step back and knocked a box off Bella's shelf. The box opened as it dropped and out fell a picture and a bracelet. I picked them up and was about to put them back in the box when I saw what was written on the back of the photo. _Bella, Damon and Stefan at Central park._

I turned the picture around wanting to know who the men my girlfriend was calling out for were. The picture was of Bella with two men. It looked like it had been taken recently for Bella didn't look very different. The two men on either side of her were of different ages. The man on the left side of her looked to be a year younger than Bella, still a boy really, he had dark wavy hair, green eyes and was wearing faded jeans and a leather jacket. The man to the right of Bella looked to be early 20's, he had semi-long dark hair and black eyes. They were dressed in clothes that looked to be from the 30's. These men looked nearly flawless. In fact if the one to the left of Bella hadn't had green eyes I would of thought they were vampires.

I was disturbed by the photo. Why was Bella with these two men and when did she have time to go to New York? I was about to put the box back when I saw something glimmer in the moonlight. It was the bracelet I had dropped. I picked it up and was about to put it back in the box when an inscription caught my eye. The inscription said _forever in eternity_.

This is what really set me off. I needed an explanation and I wouldn't be able to look at Bella the same way until I got it. I ripped off a piece of paper from Bella's writing pad and wrote down a quick note.

Bella's POV

When I woke up in the morning I was surprised to see that Edward wasn't there. I got up anyway and saw a note in my desk. _Bella, We need to talk, meet me at our field. Edward._

I got dressed quickly, picked up the bracelet Stefan and Damon had given me and skipped breakfast wondering what Edward would want to talk about. I drove my truck as far as I could and then hiked the rest if the way.

Seeing as though Edward wasn't with me right then I switched to vampire speed. I got to the clearing after a few minutes. When I got near the clearing I slowed back down to human pace. I walked through the last layer of trees to find Edward standing in the middle of the clearing with the sun reflecting off his skin. He was staring at me but it felt like he wasn't staring at me at the same time.

"Edward," I said, "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." he said.

"About what?" I asked. There was silence for a while but then Edward spoke.

"Are you cheating on me?" I was taken aback. What would make him question my loyalty to him?

"I, how could you even ask that?" I yelled.

"You didn't answer my question." he said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Then who are these guys?" he asked, holding a picture of my brothers and I at central park in the 30's.

"I, where did you get that?"

"They also gave you this bracelet, didn't they?" he asked as he reached to rip the bracelet off my wrist.

"No!" I cried but it was too late, he pulled my bracelet off and without the protection of the lapis lazuli I was at tender mercy to the sun. I quickly stepped back into the shadows of the trees. "Give me my bracelet back Edward!"

"Who are they?" he asked again. Now I was getting pissed. How was it his right, a lesser vampire, to keep me away from the sun.

I bared my fangs at him. "Give it back now!"

"Bella?" he asked. I didn't have time for this. I pushed into Edwards head and forced him to come over and give me my bracelet. I took the bracelet from him and put it on.

"I'm sorry."I said and then I took off through the trees and back to my truck. It was time to meet up with my brothers.

* * *

**Remember to review...NOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'll try and update everyday. I really only update when I'm bored and it's school holidays so I'm probably going to be updating a lot.**

**In this chapter you might think Bella is OOC (out of character) but it's just she has a different personality as a vampire then she does human.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter two**

Bella's POV

Damon had sent me letter a month ago telling me that he and Stefan were in Mystic Falls. I made to Mystic Falls by early afternoon. Once I got there I pushed out with my mind and sent a message to Damon.

_Meet me at the town square in 5 minutes_ I thought.

_Bella?_ was his reply. I didn't have the strength to send another message so I just hoped that Damon wouldn't ignore my message.

I parked in front of one of the shops and sat down on a bench in the park in the middle of the square. I only had to wait for a few seconds before I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Bella?" the voice asked. I stood up and turned around. There was my brother, with his dark hair and dark eyes wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket.

"Damon!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. He was exactly like I remembered. He was always my favourite brother when we were children.

"I'm your favourite brother, huh?" asked Damon.

I slapped his arm. "Damon! You read my thoughts?"

"It was so easy. What have you been drinking?" he paused, "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes of course, it's just not very much." I said.

"Oh Bella, you know you need blood to keep your power up. Please don't turn into Stefan on me." he begged, "C'mon, we'll get you some blood." He dragged me towards one of the empty stores.

Afterwards we went for a walk and caught up. We stayed up talking till dawn.

Edward's POV

After standing in the clearing until dawn I finally snapped out of my shock. I was confused. What had happened to Bella out there? She looked like she had fangs but that wasn't possible. I would know if she was a vampire and even if she was, vampires don't have fangs.

I decided that I would go and find her but I didn't know where she had gone. I had to go and see Alice. I ran home and found Alice waiting for me on the doorstep.

"She's gone to Mystic Falls." she said, "Go!" With that I ran into the garage, got in my Volvo and took off for Mystic Falls.

Bella's POV

In the morning and after learning Stefan was going to Mystic Falls High, I decided to continue with my education. I arrived at the school with Damon and I saw Stefan getting out of a car. I motioned for Damon to be quiet and I ran and jumped on Stefan's back.

"Guess who!" I said covering his eyes.

"Bella?" he asked sounding astonished.

I got down off his back and stood in front of him. "Why is that everyone's reaction? First Damon, you? I swear I'm going to need to wear a name badge or something."

Stefan laughed and hugged me. I said goodbye to Damon and then made my way to the front office with Stefan.

"Hi my name is Bella." I said, "I'm new here."

"Isabella Swan?" she asked. I scowled at the name Isabella

"Yep that's me" I said.

"Ok do here's your schedule. Have a good first day." she said handing me a piece of paper with my classes on it. We walked out of the office and stopped once we got to my locker.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah, well I'd probably have to kill myself if they knew you were my brother." I teased. He laughed it off and we made our way to class, which we had together for first session.

Elena's POV (3rd Period)

I was at my locker with Bonnie and Meredith when Caroline walked up to us.

"What do you want Caroline?" I asked icily.

"Just to warn you." she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well your boyfriend was spotted being very friendly with the new girl this morning." Caroline said and she walked off. I stood there in a bit of shock.

Meredith placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's lying. Don't take what she says to heart."

I calmed down but it was short lived because there sitting next to Stefan, in my seat was a girl with light brown hair and skin as white as snow. As I walked in Stefan laughed, a laugh that was never able to get out of him. Caroline was telling the truth.

I walked into class and was about to talk to Stefan when the teacher came in. I made my way to a seat in the back row. As I walked past Stefan's desk he didn't even look up at me.

* * *

**Reveiws make me happy, when I'm happy I update...so review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Yay i told you I'd update everyday...but not tommorrow cos its CHRISTMAS! :( it's gonna be a hot day...yes i live in Australia...shut-up :P**

**There's gonna be a fight next chapter with Stefan, Damon and Edward...review ideas!**

**Enjoy :D :D...MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Bella's POV  
At lunchtime, Stefan and I decided to sit outside.

"Remember when we used to play hide and seek?" he asked.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun."

"Of course you never had to seek."

"Well, duh! It's the man's job to find the woman."

"You and Damon were really hard to find." "

Yeah," I said, "Damon always knew the best hiding spots. And then there was you and me. We would always hide in the kitchen so we could steal cookies." Stefan laughed at this and then we heard a voice behind us.

"Stefan?" it asked. I turned around to see someone I had really thought was dead. Katherine.

I jumped up immediately and stood in between her and my little brother. "Stay away from Stefan you evil bitch." I growled.

"You stay away from Stefan, he's my boyfriend!" she yelled.

"He's my brother!" I yelled back.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what, Katherine, don't play dumb with me. Now stay the fuck away from my brothers!" I yelled. I was about to lunge at her but with a great effort on Stefan's part, he held me back. I could faintly hear him saying something about a girl named Elena but I didn't have time to listen. I was just about to break free of Stefan's hold when Damon stood in between Katherine and I.

He put one hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a little. He had always had that effect on me.

"That's not Katherine." he said.

I snorted. "Of course that's Katherine, are you blind?"

"Is she?" he asked raising one eyebrow, "Smell her, Bella. Does she smell like a vampire?" I took a whiff and could immediately smell the fresh _human_ blood rushing through her veins.

"I...what?" I asked confused. I was so sure it was Katherine.

"Bella, this is Elena, my girlfriend." said Stefan.

I started laughing. "Oh my god, you found a look-a-like." I said between laughs. "Nice to meet you Elena, I'm Bella, Stefan's older sister." I extended my hand out to her and she took it.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

Edward's POV

Alice told me that Bella had enrolled at Mystic Falls High so once I got there I enrolled as well. For the whole day there was no sign of Bella. The last session I had PE. I got to class late on purpose so I didn't have to do it and reveal my secret and as I walked into the gym I saw Bella playing volleyball like a pro.

Bella's POV

In PE we were playing volleyball and I was on Stefan's team. The ball came over the net and I knew that everyone was gonna miss it so I jumped on Stefan's back and hit the ball over the bet getting a point for my team. This earned some cheering and high fives from the rest of my team mates.

It was then time to get changed and as I came out of the change rooms I saw Edward waiting at the door to the gym. He turned and walked away as soon as we made eye contact. I raced after him and I faintly took notice that Stefan was following me. We ran into the woods and I saw Edward standing there waiting. A few seconds later Damon showed up.

* * *

**My friend Natasha did not review...Natasha is now dead...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Really sorry I didn't update but it was christmas, then new years, then school holidays and then I was out past curfew and i wasnt allowed on the computer for two weeks which meant I could continue writing my story on my iPod but couldnt upload it -.-.**

**Anyway here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and that you're not too angry. It's pretty short but im sorry.**

* * *

Bella's POV

"How could you Bella? Even after you swore you didn't cheat on me? You still went to them?" asked Edward, "I thought you were better than the rest but 3 guys at once?"

"Are you calling her a slut?" asked Damon.

"Damon, don't." I pleaded.

"Why shouldn't he?" asked Stefan. "He's obviously calling you a slut!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." said Edward. "Don't you mind that she's been seeing 3 guys? Do you really want to be seen with someone like that?"

"Someone like what?" asked Damon as he walked closer to Edward. He turned to Stefan. "You know, Stefan I really think we should take care of this dude."

"Please Damon don't" I pleaded once again to no avail.

"Hah! Like you could hurt me!" exclaimed Edward.

"You?" asked Damon, "You're just a _vampiro scintillante_!" (It means _sparkling vampire_ in Italian) I laughed.

Edward's POV

"You?" asked the one with black eyes. It was weird that I couldn't get a reading on either of the guys. "You're just a _vampiro scintillante_!" I was shocked. How did they know my secret? Did Bella tell them? She wouldn't, would she?

Within the millisecond that I pondered this, the two guys attacked me. I expected this but what I didn't expect was to feel it. I hit the ground and the one with curly hair and green eyes was on me.

Bella's POV

Stefan jumped on Edward and knocked him to the ground, Edward got up and ran back a few yards and then Damon went to attack the same time as Stefan but he was closer. At full strength I was stronger than both of them.

I ran at Stefan and knocked him to the ground, then I jumped on Damon and pinned him to the ground. Stefan got back up and tried to run past me but I grabbed his ankle and he tripped.

"Edward help me!" I yelled as Damon struggled underneath me.

"Why Bella?" he asked.

"Because if you don't they'll kill you!" I yelled back.

"They couldn't kill me." he said. God he was so cocky, like, I'm a vampire so I'm invincible.

"Stefan knocked you to the ground before and it hurt didn't it?"

"Yes." he sighed.

"Good! Now get the fuck over here and help me." I yelled. At this moment Stefan broke free of my hold. God, when my brothers got into a rage it was hard to snap them out of it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N- OMG he called her a slut! That is just not cool -.-**

**I'm sorry there was a miss print in the last chapter. Natasha is in fact alive. **

**I got married on the first day of school :D Her name is Zoe I was the groom. I'm only 14 :P**


	5. AN

**Hey everyone**

**I'm sorry for not updating but my computer has not been working for like 4 months and I cant use the computers at school to update because for some strange reason they wont let you O.o**

**LLAMALOVESDRAGONS KNOWS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!**

**Anyhoo….. I promise to update all my stories as soon as I can**

**I am soooooooooooo super sorry**

**I love you all! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- Here's a new chapter. YAY! **

**This took away time from my english report which is due tommorrow (sigh) so feel priviliged.**

**This is a real long chapter (in my standards) just for lilithcase39girl**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

Stefan ran for Edward at the same time that Edward ran at Stefan but I couldn't focus on them right now.

"Damon, snap out of it. It's just a big misunderstanding." I said.

"He called you a slut!" he yelled.

"Please Damon, stop, for me?" I asked.

"Fine but he better have a good explanation."

Meanwhile Stefan had Edward pinned to the ground again. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SISTER A SLUT!" he yelled.

"Sister?" asked Edward, confused.

Damon pulled Stefan off Edward. "Yes Edward, sister, I'm their sister." I said.

"But you're an only child."

"No, Edward, I'm not."

"Well you really should come home. Charlie's worried about you."

"Who's Charlie?" asked Damon.

"Her dad." Edward replied.

"No, seriously, who is he?"

"He's her dad."

"Well I hate to tell you chump but her dad died 500 years ago." said Damon.

"Shut up Damon! He doesn't know." I said.

"So he think you're human?" he asked, "Ha-ha, classic. They're so gullible."

Edward stared at me with a confused look on his face. I sighed. "We better head over to the boarding house so I can explain."

We got back to the boarding house and sat down in the lounge.

"Ok Bella, explain." Edward demanded.

"Well," I started, "I'm a vampire."

"No you're not." said Edward, confused. "You don't smell like one."

"Yes I do." I said, "It's you that doesn't smell like one. You're too sweet, like rose's and shit."

"But you smell human."

"Edward what's the difference between my scent and normal humans?" I asked.

"You smell better?"

"Yes," I replied, "Remember you once told me that even your scent draws your prey in?" He nodded. "Well it's the same for us and you're a lesser vampire so you're basically like prey but you don't have blood so there's really no use."

"Wait, I'm the lesser vampire?" he asked.

"Well kind of." I said, "You're more like a vampire gone wrong."

"What do you mean gone wrong." He asked looking offended.

"Well the first vampire of your kind was made by one of ours. When this transformation happened, the person turning only had just enough blood to transform. And that's how your race was started." I explained.

Edward was shocked. "So you're saying I'm not a real vampire?"

"Yes, that's exactly what she's saying." Said Damon, "What kind of vampire sparkles?"

"A gay one." Said Stefan, only loud enough for Damon and I to hear. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't sparkle?" he asked.

"Uh, no." said Damon, "It means we're better than you." Edward snarled at Damon and Damon stared him down.

"So how exactly did you become vampires?" Edward asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I have plenty of time."

"Ok, Stefan, Damon, are you ok with me telling our story?"

"Shouldn't we get to know his first?" asked Stefan.

"He was dying from Spanish influenza when his creator, Carlisle, turned him. There are 6 others in his coven and the drink animal blood."

"Hah! They're a clan of Stefans!" Damon exclaimed. Stefan mutter something unintelligible under his breath.

"Anyway, on with the story." I said, "We we're born in Italy in the late 14th century."

"You're older than me?" asked Edward.

"Yes." I said, "Not a very hard feat when you're only just over a century old."

"A century?" asked Damon, "Bella, I never pegged you for a cougar."

I ignored him and got on with the story. "I was the middle child, Damon the oldest and Stefan the youngest. After Stefan was born our mother turned poorly and she died a couple of years after he was born. Damon and I both kind of blamed him for it."

"Damon what's wrong with mother?" I asked my brother. Mother hadn't been at any of the meals for a long time. She'd been ill ever since that baby had arrived.

"Mother's sick but Father said we could go and see her." Damon said and he led into Mother's chambers.

Mother was on the bed and she looked pale. "Bella, Damon, come here." She said, weakly gesturing for us to approach.

We ran up to the bed and hugged her.

"Mother what's wrong?" asked Damon.

"I'm just feeling a bit under the weather is all." She replied, "How are you, my beautiful children?"

"Worried about you, Mother." said Damon. "It's that baby's fault isn't it?"

"It's not Stefan's fault. He's your brother and I want you to take care of him." We hesitated. "Promise me that you will take care of him."

"We promise." We said together.

"I want you also to look after each other. I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you."

We nodded and then Mother's nurse came and ushered us out of the room.

"We kept our promise to our mother. Father turned into a violent man after Mother's death and often went to hit Stefan or I when we did something wrong but Damon always drew the attention back to him."

"You did, didn't you?" asked Stefan, clearly astonished by this revelation.

Damon stared out the window, remembering.

"As we got older we all drifted apart. Damon had left for school, Stefan was still living at home and as I was nineteen at the time, I was already married and trying for a child."

Edward's eyes widened at this fact. He had always thought that we were each other's first loves.

"Then when I was staying with my family, _she _was there."

* * *

**A/N- Well who do you think it is?**

**I've only got 4 minutes it's all youre getting**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Guess what? It's a new chapter!**

**It's a bit short but I have THREE assignments to do! and i have maths homework -.-**

**It was my birthday two days ago and I got Vampire Diaries season two!**

**Oh and breaking dawn is coming out soon. I wanna go see the midnight sesh!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

_"Stefan?" I called as I ran through the house searching for my brother. My husband, Lorenzo, had left for France on business so I had decided to stay with my family for the time that he was gone._

_"Stefan?" I called once more._

_"Stefan's not here."_

_I turned to see a woman about the same age as I was. Her features were as fair as mine were dark. She had pale blonde hair, almost silver in colour, and blue eyes the colour of lapis lazuli that wide with childlike wonder._

_"Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to side._

_"I'm Isabella, daughter of Giuseppe Conte de Salvatore. Who are you?"_

_"I am Katherine, daughter of Baron Swartzchild. We are staying here for the fresh air that Germany does not give in hope that I will be cured of what ails me." She said with a smile, "I have never heard your family make mention of you."_

_Before I could think of a retort Damon entered the hall. "Katherine, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for-"His eyes widened at the sight of me. "Bella."_

_"Damon!"_

_I threw my arms around him and after a second his arms circled my body also._

_"Why aren't you at school?" I asked him, pulling away from our embrace._

_"I quit." He said simply._

_I couldn't help but notice the way he was staring at Katherine, it was often the way I found Lorenzo looking at me. Maybe my big brother was ready to settle down and marry this girl but when Stefan walked through the door I saw that he was going to have some competition for this lady's hand._

_Katherine smiled brightly at both my brothers and, as if finally realising that the other was in the room, they both glared at each other. This wasn't going to end well._

_At last Stefan gaze landed on me. "Bella!" he said surprised. "Where's Lorenzo?"_

_"In France on business." I replied coolly. "I'm fatigue., I think I'll take my leave and see you all at dinner."_

"I disliked Katherine for causing this conflict between my brothers to increase and I hated her for what that conflict caused my brothers to do."

"I can't do this." said Damon. He stormed out of the room at vampire speed and left the dust to settle behind him.

"I think I may leave too." said Stefan. He walked out of the room and I was alone to tell my story to Edward.

I sighed. "They don't realise that it's hard on me as it is on them." I said as I put my head in my hands.

Edward moved closer to me on the couch that we were sitting on and pulled me into a hug. "What happened Bella?"

"Something terrible."

_I wandered around the grounds searching for my brothers. I needed their strength right now. A messenger had arrived this morning with bad news. Lorenzo's ship had capsized of the coast of France. I had to find my brothers, they would know how to console me._

_I heard a cry and ran towards it. It was Stefan crying over a slightly scorched white dress. There was a smell of burning flesh in the air. It took me a second to realise that the dress had belonged to Katherine._

_I hid behind a nearby tree and Damon took a piece of parchment out of Stefan's hands. Then a fight broke out. Both Damon and Stefan said terrible things to each other then they ran to the house to collect their swords._

_"Don't do this!" I cried but they continued on towards the garden. They started fighting and I heard Father shouting from the house._

_Why were they doing this? What was so special about Katherine that had led to this?_

_"Damon, no! Stefan, stop! Please stop!" I yelled, but my yells were to no avail as Damon's blade entered Stefan's chest. "STEFAN!"_

_Damon walked over to where Stefan was hunched over. He stood over him and bent down. I could hear Father's cries from the house. Then with his last ounce of strength Stefan lifted his sword and killed Damon._

_"DAMON!" I cried, "NO!"_

_I dropped to my knees and gave in to my devastation. In one day I had lost my brothers and my husband. In one day I had lost everything I cared for._

* * *

**A/N- Nawwwws poor Bella she's had a rough life :(**

**Who thinks Bella and Edward should get back together?**

**I don't like Edward and I personally believe that it comes out in my writing :/**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- I am soooooo sorry but it was the holiday season and it's still school holidays and things have been hectic and my iPod was taken off me and that's where I write this story and also my internet was cut off and I'm going to stop making excuses now :s**

**Now this is only a short chapter. I'm sorry. My new years revolution shall be to be more dedicated to FanFiction this year.**

**Following up on my last A/N I did not get to go to the midnight sesh of Breaking dawn because I was on holiday AND then all my friends except llamalovesdragons went without me and then the day we had planned to go to see it she cancelled and went with her boyfriend instead -.-**

**Anyway on with the backstory!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bella's POV

"That's terrible Bella." said Edward sympathetically but I could tell under his sympathy what he really wanted was for me to finish the story.

I wiped my eyes and composed myself, ready to tell the next part of the story. "We had a ceremony for my brothers within a few days and I was due back back Venice for the memorial of Lorenzo soon after."

_As I walked towards the family crypt with Father I thought of how enraptured my brothers had been by Katherine. I knew my brothers had not got along but they would never have killed one another. I had come to the conclusion that Katherine must have worked some sort of spell on them. __I was glad she was dead. She had brought nothing but pain to my family. _

_The ceremony seemed to move by at snails pace but eventually it had finished and I was left standing in the crypt alone. I placed a hand each on Stefan and Damon's coffins. _

_"Stefan, Damon, if you can hear me from wherever you have gone to now, I want you to both know I love you so much. Damon, you have been the best older brother in the world and I will cherish our time together. Stefan, I know Damon and I blamed you for mothers death but I want you to know that it wasn't your fault and that I always enjoyed having you around. I love you both dearly. Father wanted me back at the house to say goodbye to our guests but you are my brothers and I want to stay here with you." _

_I finished my speech and stood there for a moment, half-expecting someone to come and tell me this was just a prank of Damon's and that my brothers weren't really dead. When this didn't happen I turned to exit the crypt and walk back to the house when I heard something. _

_Something was shifting inside Damon's tomb. I looked back but nothing had changed. _

It's probably a rat_ I thought to myself. _

_When nothing happened for another five minutes I turned to leave once again. _

_As I was about to step out of the gate I heard a different sound. The sound of stone sliding against stone. I turned around to see the lid of Damon's coffin sliding open. _

_I backed up against the wall holding my cross in my hand. The coffin lid slid open halfway, just enough for, say, a person to fit through. I saw a pale hand grip the side of the coffin and something pulling it's way up through the darkness. I turned to run but it beat me to the entrance. _

_"Hello Bella." said Damon, razor sharp fangs included in his smile. Then he attacked._

* * *

**A/N- Yes, yes it's a short chapter.**

**So I see everyone except _giselabelikov1 _and _LadyElana17 _think Edward and Bella shouldn't get back together. I _was _going to put them back together but I aim to please so they probably wont.**

_**SlytherinMalfoy1 **_**suggested she end up with Jeremy. Two problems with this. 1. I am a pround Jeremy/Bonnie shipper. 2.**__**This story does happen to be in the book world, if you hadn't already noticed by the fact that Meredith is in it and that they lived in 16th centuary Italy not 19th sentuary America, so there is no Jeremy, Elena only has a sister called Margaret.**

**If anyone else has suggestions for someone for Bella to end up with please leave a review :)**


End file.
